


Third Lane At Daytona

by californiadreamer, Resistance



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/californiadreamer/pseuds/californiadreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resistance/pseuds/Resistance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has changed dramatically for Kasey and he wants to see if Denny can keep up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Lane At Daytona

**Author's Note:**

> The style may take some getting used to. It's written as a dialogue, so the focus is the spoken word not the prose. The rest is incidental, and only there to give a vague picture, complete sentences aren't always used. Part is written by each author. Colors are used to differentiate who is speaking.

/ June 24, 2015 / North Carolina /

_After Taylor treated her dad to a morning full of breakfast and activities, Denny got her ready to head to Kasey's. He dressed her in her favorite dress, given to her by no other person but Kasey, and they were on their way. The drive wasn't a long one. Denny pulled into Kasey's driveway and got out to get his daughter._

Undoing the car seat and lifted her out, “You look so pretty, princess.”

“Thanks Dada.” Kisses him as they made their way to the door, “I push the bell?”

Laughs, “Yeah, you can.”

Opens the door, he can't help the big grin, “I swear you're taller.”

Giggles, “Daddy!”

Holds his hands out to her.

Practically jumps into his arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Hugs her tight, “My girl.” Carries her inside.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too, baby. I'm glad you're here. I have something important to talk to you about.”

“You do? What 'bout?”

“Both of you. Denny, come sit down.”

Walks away from the wall he was leaning against to sit by his daughter, “It's big if you gotta tell us both.” 

Sits Taylor in Denny's lap, looking at them both. Sighs, “Are you listening really well?”

“We're listening. Right, Taylor?”

Shakes her head in agreement. 

“Well.... Taylor... how would you like to be a big sister?”

Smiles, “To who?”

“To.... to a baby that... that Sam and I are going to have.”

“I love to be big sister, Daddy!” 

“I'm glad.” Looks up at Denny, biting his lip.

Can’t help but smile, at least for Kasey, “Kasey...that's...wow. I… I wasn't expecting that.”

Laughs a little, “Me either. She's due in October. You remember that New Year's Eve party..... I guess with enough champagne.... I can....” Blushes. 

Laughs, “Yeah. I remember. Fun night. I'm...I'm happy for you.” 

“Thank you. Honestly, _I_ don't remember that party, but we don't need to tell him that.”

Laughs some more, “You would forget, Kahne.”

“Well... forget... black out.... close enough....”

“At least you're here now.” 

“I'm here. And my... my son will be here soon.”

“You're having a boy?” 

“Mmhmm. Did you hear that, Tay? You're going to have a little brother.”

Points to herself, “I be big sister.” 

“That's right.” Picks her up, sitting her in his lap, turning so he can lean against Denny, “You're going to be a big sister. And you'll have a little brother. He'll be even smaller than you.”

Giggles, “No way!”

“Way. What do you think we should name him?”

“He have your name.” Points to Kasey.

“Well, he'll have my last name. Like you have Daddy's last name. But he needs his own first name. Like you're called Taylor.”

“What you name him then?” 

“I have to think of a name for him. What do you think?”

Tries her best to pronounce it, “Kam-ren” 

Raises an eyebrow to Denny, “Does she have a friend named Cameron? Should I worry? Or get the shotgun?”

Laughing, “Not that I'm aware of. Has my girl been having play dates with mom?”

Shakes her head to say no, but giggles.

Tickles Taylor, but looks to Denny, “Remind that woman that playdates are not pick up time for her or Taylor!”

Laughs, “Stop Daddy!”

Laughs, “I'll pass on that message.”

Laughs, wrapping his arms around her. “Good.” Shakes his head.

Reaches her little arms as far as they will go to tickle Kasey back. Still giggling.

Laughs, twisting so he's holding her out towards Denny, “Tickle Dada!”

“I tickle you, too!” Starts to tickle Denny as well as Kasey.

“I'll help!” Reaches over to tickle Denny too, the look in his eyes teasing.

Laughing, “Double trouble.” Continues tickling Taylor.

Leans in close to him, smirking. Suddenly kisses Denny's lips.

Holding Taylor with one arm, he wastes no time, kisses Kasey back as soon as their lips break apart.

Smiles, pulling away from the kiss, “What are you thinking about.... him? I mean really.”

“You. How... how happy I am for you.”

“And....?”

“And...I...” Bites his lip.

“Denny?”

“I'd...I hope you'll include us.”

“I already told Taylor... but what about you?”

Hesitates a moment, “I...it's just I'm tired of f...messing things up with you. Every bit of it's all my fault.”

“Just talk to me, Denny.”

“I've missed talking to you. This... this is what I want. Every day. I know, I...I know, but I want things to be different Kasey. I really, really do.”

“I know. Does it change anything? I mean my son coming soon.”

“I still want to be with you. I'm really happy for you. I know you… you've been incredible to Taylor. Out of this world amazing. Your own kid though? That's really special.”

“What do you mean with? Like we are now? Something else?”

Shakes his head, “You know what I mean, Kasey. Something more. Something better.”

Smiles, “Be specific. Are we talking ' _I'd be behind you if you made a third lane at Daytona_ ' with?”

“I want to be your husband, Kasey. Is that specific enough for you?” 

Surprised, “That's very specific.” Looks down at the girl in his lap, “Taylor, did you hear that? Dada just proposed to me.”

Grinning bigger than ever, “ 'out time!” Claps her hands. 

Smiles, looking back to Denny, “Ask me.”

“I've wanted this for a really long time.” Grins, “I should have a ring. Why the hell don't I gotta ring?”

“I'm not wearing an engagement ring, Dennis. Ask me.”

“Will you marry me, Kasey? Whenever you want will do it, I swear to you this time. Will you, Kasey Kenneth Kahne, let me be your husband?”

“And the father of my son?”

Smiles, “Absolutely.”

“ _Yes_.”

Smiles bigger than ever, “Come closer.” Begins leaning in for a kiss.

Sets Taylor on her feet, “Go find the pillows for the nap fort, baby.” Turns to Denny, knocking him back to the couch to kiss him, deeply.

Runs off.

Carefully goes down, kissing him back, “God, you make me so happy.”

“I want to make you happy. I want to be a family.” Leans in to whisper beside his ear, “I want to make love to you.”

Grins, “That makes two of us.” Pulls him as close to him as he will go.

“As soon as our baby is asleep, I'll drive you crazy.” Kisses him again before pulling off of him to stand up, “I need to help her find the pillows.”

“What do you do with them?” 

“Watch and see.” Goes to look for Taylor, “Find any yet?”

“I's finds one.” Holds it up to him. “From your bed.” Giggles.

Picks her up along with the pillow, “See, you _are_ taller! You could reach that.” Carries her into the living room so she can drop it into the spot the pile will be. “Dada is going to help the pillow search, too.”

“Dada make fort, too?”

“Of _course_ , he's going to help us make it. Right, Dada?”

“You bet.”

“Let's race Dada to find all the pillows.” Sets her on her feet, “Go!”

“I's finds the mostest so Dada don't fin' any!” 

“I bet you will!” Watches her for a moment before grabbing Denny to pull him closer.

“You gonna let me help or what?” Smiles with a smirk, doesn't move from his standing spot.

“Or what.” Wraps his arms around him, kissing him passionately. 

Kisses him back, “I love you.” 

Smiles, “I love you, Denny _Kahne_.”

Smiles even more, “I love the sound of that, too.”

His smile becomes a grin, “I'll marry you the night of my first win this season.”

Grins, “Alright. Let's just make that Sonoma, okay?”

Laughs, “Gladly. I _think_ I remember how to turn right....” 

Laughs, “I know you do. I know you can win there, too. I've seen you do it. Don't think I don't remember, because I do.”

“So..... I can count on you to take out a few guys for me?”

“I'd be happy too.”

“Even your _boy_?”

“If I take _you_ out, then you can't win.”

“Oh Dennis, that was _smooth_.” Kisses him briefly, “You get good fiancé points for that.”

“Good.” Kisses him as long as he can.

“But. You're avoiding the question.”

“I'll take him out. Especially for you.”

Laughs, “Ah now I know you really love me.”

“Did you ever doubt that I did?”

“Maybe in the past, but not now. Can I tell you something? When I told Eric that my son was coming.... he said that it doesn't change anything. But it does change a lot. It changes how I look at everything. I want a family and a home for him. I want daddies that are there for him. I want this. He doesn't want to give him this. You do.”

“I want this so much, Kasey. So much. I want to be a family with you. Me, you, Charlie, Taylor, and your son. I want us all to be a family. If... if I ever made it seem like I didn't want that, I'm sorry. I was a fucking fool and I know what I want now. And that's you. It's always gonna be you.”

“I was so nervous about my son coming.... but now.... I feel so calm. It's going to be okay and if it's not okay, we'll make it okay together. Denny... I don't know if this sounds foolish, but I've been talking to Keeley a lot and... well, you're my soulmate.”

“That's not foolish. That's exactly how I feel about you too. And whatever it was that I needed to figure out, I don't have an excuse for how I treated you, Kasey. But I do know I want you. All of you, and I wanna give all of me to you too.”

“Keeley thinks that soulmates are together throughout time, like in the past we were together, in some other time like maybe World War Two or something like that. That we always find each other. Well, we found each other this time, no matter what happened before.”

“Promise me something? No matter what happens, we'll always work through it. Find our way back to each other. Be how we can always be, with one another.”

Meets his eyes, “I swear that to you, Denny. No matter what.”

“You really mean that?”

“I really mean it. Forever.”

Lets out a sigh of relief, “Good. Me too.”

Trails a hand over Denny's hip, “And I think your new last name would look great tattooed right here.”

Grins, “If that's where you say it looks best, that's where it shall go.”

“No, where it would look _best_ is on the windshield of the 11.”

“I don't know if I can put it there. You think I could?”

Burst out laughing, “Denny! We _pray_ before races. Do you think they're going to be okay with it?! If the 22 still says Logano, then you can't get away with Kahne on your car.”

“It was worth a shot.” Grins, “I'd put it there, if I could. You know that, right?”

“Yes, I know.” Laughs, “So would Joey.”

“Who cares about him?” Kisses him.

Laughs, murmuring against his lips, “Mmm, somebody.... uh, what were we talking about?”

“Mmm... nothing. Just kiss me.”

“Yes, Dennis.” Slides his arms tighter around him, kissing him deeply.

“Damn, Kahne.” 

Backs him up against the wall, kissing him to knock his socks off.

Kisses him back passionately, moves him against the wall, “You know how to drive me wild.”

Between kisses, “Bedroom, fiancé. I want to drive you wild naked.”

“I'm not gonna say no to that.”

Pulls away from him, “Get in there and get naked. I'll check on the princess and join you.”

“Okay. Kiss my girl for me.”

“ _Our_ girl.”

Grins, “Yes. _Our_ girl.”

Smiles, before giving him a little push towards the bedroom before turning to Taylor, to check on her.

Goes into the bedroom, closing the door while taking off his clothes.

Half asleep, she's laying on all the pillows, turns over to see Kasey.

Smiles at her, crouching down, “Nap time, baby.”

Through her tired voice, “Okay, Daddy.” 

“That's my girl. You'll be such a good big sister.” Kisses her hair twice, “One from me, one from Dada.”

“I love you, Daddy. I's happy you with Dada now.”

“I'm happy about that too. I love you so much, baby girl. I'll be here when you wake up. So will Dada.”

Yawning, “ ‘kay.” Turns over.

Smiles, watching her for a moment before heading into the bedroom.


End file.
